The career goal of this applicant is to develop the research skills to become an independent, externally funded biomedical researcher in the field of health decision making and achieve a record of research and publication productivity. The research focus is the development and testing of decision support interventions and their adaptability in the study of decision making regarding HRT among low income menopausal African American women. To accomplish the research career goals, the following objectives are developed for the proposed award period: 1. To expand knowledge of selected concepts, measurement and analytical strategies predominately used in decision support research development and testing. 2. To build on and expand skills in developing culturally sensitive research materials, instruments and interventions. 3. To increase knowledge of select conceptual frameworks used in decision making research to including both initial and continuance decision making, and with adaptability to low income African American women. 4. To increase theoretical knowledge of risk communication in the context of decision making research, issues of communication style, format preferences, with focus on application to low income, low literacy and diversity in study populations. 5. To maintain currency in clinical competency related to menopause and HRT with special interest in health risk assessment and quality of life as health status outcome. 6. To utilize knowledge and skills gained from career development activities to conduct pilot research of decision support for community-based low-income African American women.